


Normal Day

by JlockaforLock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Engagement Rings, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlockaforLock/pseuds/JlockaforLock
Summary: Sherlock needs an engagement ring, John is confused, the meddling Lovebirds





	

It started out like any normal day. 

John sat in his armchair watching crap T.V, while Sherlock lay on the couch in his mind place. The television was playing reruns of Doctor Who, which was perfect for both John and Sherlock. Everything was…serene as John would put it. The boys remained in comfortable silence, which was disrupted by the ringing of a phone. Weirdly enough, it was Sherlock’s phone, everyone that knew Sherlock enough to receive his phone number knew he preferred to text.  
The detective checked the caller ID, and notice it was his brother calling him. He answered ready to give a smart ass entrance, but was stopped by one word given to him

“Help”

The younger brother blinked in shock, it’s rare that his brother asks for help and genuinely means it.

“Mycroft? What do you require assistance with?”

John, had seen the shocked expression on Sherlock face, and had heard Sherlock’s response wondered what was going. It was rare that Mycroft call Sherlock, usually he kidnapped John to get Sherlock’s attention. What was going on?

The conversation between Sherlock soon return back normal, as shown by Sherlock’s now exasperated face.

“Please Sherlock; your assistance will be greatly appreciated”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do” 

“Thank you, brother”

“Whatever”

Sherlock hung up, and turned his head to look at a puzzled John. He stared at John for a while, making the shorter male turn cherry red. 

“What is it Sherlock?” John asked

“John, I am in need of your assistance” was the given answer

“Why?” John asked again

“It seems as though Mycroft is…Planning to propose to Lestrade” Sherlock grimaced as he spoke

“Oh…okay...well, it was to be expected, although I had thought Greg would be the first to ask” John had a thoughtful look on his face; his head lifted upwards staring at the ceiling.

“Well Mycroft does love to be a surprise, just asks mommy” with that, he stood with a flourish, and grabbed his coat.

“Come along John” said Sherlock standing by the door. Wide-eyed, the blond hurried to get ready; Sherlock had already exited the flat and outside calling a cab. He easily managed to snag one and was already in when John slammed the door closed, and rushed to the vehicle.  
The cab took them to a Jewelry store, in which they sold specially made engagement rings. Sherlock peered out for a micro-second at the, ginormous see -through Jewelry store. 

“No. please take us to another one” was Sherlock’s only response to the store, he soon returned to texting on his phone. 

“What was wrong with the store” John murmured quietly, although not as quiet as he had thought because his question was answered.

“It’s obvious that this store deals with the black market” Sherlock answered with a roll of his eyes.

“Obvious to no one else but you” John murmured, more quietly.  
They continued on their way in comfortable silence. 

The cab stopped shortly at another Jewelry store. This one was smaller and more…quaint than the previous store. This time Sherlock exited the cab and John followed, as soon as their feet’s touched the ground the cab sped off. Sherlock and John both scoff at the cabbies antics. They then proceeded to enter the shop. The place was as small on the outside as it was on the inside. There were display cases on the sides of the shop, displaying different varieties of rings. Light from the window shone on the rings on the right display case, making them shimmer and shine. In the middle of the shop there was a register station, it was all around square with space in the middle of it. On the side of the station a man was opening a small door to go inside the square.

The man look to be in his early thirties, he had sandy blond hair, azure eyes, and a beaming smile. He looked at Sherlock and John and his smile widened.

“Hello, How can I help you today” The cashier man asked, his smile turning flirty when he transitioned his gaze to John, making his cheeks turn a light pink. The taller male of the two regarded the interaction between the two before pulling an unsuspecting Watson by the waist and pulling him closer to him. The unknown man only grinned wider,

“No, I don’t believe we will be in need of your assistance today” Sherlock snarled at the man, dragging a baffled John to the left display case. The blond turned to Sherlock and ask in a whisper what that was about

“John it was obvious that the man was flirting with you even though he is already in a relationship” Sherlock roll his eyes at the overly simple question

“All he did was smile at me” John said in slight irritation

During the discourse they both seemed to have forgotten about Sherlock’s arm around John’s waist.  
Consequentially, they did require assistance from the cashier. Sherlock had grudgingly inquired if they could take pictures of the rings. Snickering, the cashier said it was alright, Sherlock scowled and proceeded to ignore the ‘ignorant, incompetent twit’ (his words).  
They were able to buy the ring for Lestrade after they received consent from Mycroft. As they were leaving the shop a blushing John Watson detangled himself from the consulting detective, he realized that they had been pressed together during their stay at the shop and neither had noticed. He looked away when Sherlock sent him a questioning look missing when the look turned smug. 

They managed to get a cab and rode back home. When they reached the Baker Street Sherlock surprised John by opening the front door for him. While walking up the stair John contemplated on whether he should open the door for Sherlock, but he stopped short when Sherlock ran past him and open the door for their flat, sending John one of his genuine smiles when the puzzled man walked past him. The shorter man ceased to continue walking after five steps, turning around to look at Sherlock who was right behind him. John stood silently staring at Sherlock’s chest before raising his gaze to stare at his face.

The room suddenly became hot as an unwanted staring contest took place. Sherlock’s eyes were heated, a look of possessiveness and lust pointed at John, whose gaze was puzzled and baffled, but also lustful. The contest continued even as Sherlock took steps closer to John.  
Soon their chest rested against each other, Sherlock’s breathing was steady as opposed by John’s who was breathing rapidly. Then, as though a flip was switch, everything went faster. Sherlock’s lips locked with Johns, and the shorter male was pulled up until he had to wrap his legs around Sherlock’s waist. Their southern areas grinding together as Sherlock pushed his tongue into a willing mouth. He then took control of the kiss with a hard bit to John’s lip. The blonde whimpered in need when the roof of his mouth was licked creating a jerky motion in John’s lower region. As Sherlock continued to ravish John’s mouth a knock was sounded at the door. Sherlock, having been the only one to hear it decided to ignore it in favor of kissing John. The Knock kept sounding, until Sherlock growled and dismantled his lips from John’s making him cry out in need and frustration. The taller male carried a hazy John to the door, he opened it and threw a square box at the visitor and then slammed the door shut in his face. He then carried John into his bedroom to continue their fun

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
A smug Mycroft climbed into the black car outside Baker Street. He looked at the navy blue box, knowing the ring that had been chosen was perfect for his goldfish. He couldn’t wait to see Greg take out the contacts and blonde wig so that he could see his lovers face when he laughed his infectious laughter. Even though it had taken a while to convince Greg that his engagement ring would be safe; the detective had even resorted to batted his eyelashes at Mycroft until they finally came up with a compromised. Nevertheless the mission had been successful, and now he could have his own ‘Fun’.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Constructive Criticism appreciated!


End file.
